


Brown Rabbit

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [13]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Don't touch the bunny, Evil Parker is not something easily found, Gen, Interpol attempts to replicate the Nate&Sterling thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Interpol has left the newest agent in charge of the Leverage case to be briefed by Sterling, since he had been on the case from the beginning.There were a few things that the agent picked up on his own time, and one he didn't quite manage to understand.





	Brown Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Brown Rabbit
> 
> You know, initially I was just going to have Mr. Bunny be destroyed, but this seemed more entertaining.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own Leverage.
> 
> 10/14/17: Some edits to the note, because tired reader had issues with it, but couldn't give any specific way to fix it. Also, human, you were rude and yes, I'm calling you out here because of it, even if you don't have an account or couldn't bother to log into it.

* * *

“Leverage International, a company of sorts run by a bunch of former criminals turned slightly less criminal.  They think of themselves as something like vigilantes, helping those that can’t help themselves or have been victims of the system.

“Initially called Leverage Consulting and Associates and established by Nathan Ford, Sophie Devereaux, Alec Hardison, Eliot Spencer, and Parker, some of the greatest criminals in their specific fields, all brought together under the former insurance investigator that chased them all, at one point or another, across the world.”

Sterling turned to look at the younger man in front of him.  “Your focus is on the latter three, Hardison, Spencer, and Parker, who have continued the business after Nate and Ms. Devereaux left, and expanded it to include other criminals, such as the Hitters Dayan and Quinn, and the thief Apollo. If you take down those three, the system will self-destruct sooner, rather than later.  That’s your goal.”

“Of course, sir.”

Sterling’s eyes bore into the other man’s.  “Make no mistake, Gatling, these criminals will not kill you – not even Spencer, despite his file – but they _will_ make you wish you were dead if you do this wrong.  You’re not the first agent to be put on their case.”

“I understand, sir.”

Sterling hums.  “Well, you will.”

~IiI~

He finds them in France, in Italy, in Russia, in Florida, in Idaho.  There’s never any pattern to their jobs, which makes it more difficult to track them than if they had been pursuing specific marks in their respective fields.  It’s easy enough to keep an eye out for a particular kind and quality of jewel, on certain bank accounts, on various goods.  It’s much harder to keep an eye out for a certain kind of people, when the world is filled with them.

“You’re the newest evil me?” Parker asked him, eyebrows raised and nose wrinkled as she hung suspended from the ceiling, while he was trapped in zip ties and duct tape and some bizarre chemical compound that was part of their latest con against some business man researching polymers for safety features in airplanes.

“He’s better than the last one,” Hardison said off hand, as he finished wrapping up something – probably finishing wiping the computers of the information on the business’s questionable dealings with hazardous waste.

Spencer shrugged from his position as guard.  “Ain’t like it’s hard.”

“True, man. Veeeery true.”

Maybe it’s then that Gatling knows why Sterling is so obsessed with finding and bringing down Nathan Ford.

(He doesn’t, not really, but he won’t find that out until the end of his time on the case.)

~IiI~

Gatling pours over the files, things his predecessors, including Sterling, have observed and noted down, tries to find pattern in the insanity of Parker’s plans, and make sense of the various roles all of them play.

He tries to fit them into the roles of Hitter, Hacker, Thief/Mastermind.  He abandons that after the first time he gets caught by them, and by the fifth, gives up trying to pigeon hole them entirely.  It just doesn’t work.

But he learns, and observes, and makes notes, and adapts, until he finally thinks he’s found a way to get back at the team that’s been taunting him as his first major Interpol case.

And all he needs is one specific brown bunny.

~IiI~

Sterling comes into the London office, early as always when back somewhere that is almost home (it’s close enough, in his line of work).  He prepares his cup of tea, and heads to his desk.

The only problem is that it’s already occupied.

EVIL NATE, the note plastered to Gatling’s head with what looks like copious amounts of…superglue, reads.  TAKE THIS ONE BACK.  HE’S NOT ALLOWED TO CHASE US ANYMORE.  IF HE DOES, I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM AND HE MAY BE IRREPARABLY INJURED ~~WITH GLEE~~.  THIS IS YOUR WARNING, BECAUSE SOPHIE SAID I HAD TO GIVE YOU ONE AND ELIOT AND HARDISON AGREED _._

Staring at the unconscious, clearly frazzled – Parker doubtlessly made great use of her Taser – thoroughly worked over man, who likely wouldn’t be leaving the hospital for at least two months, if not more, Sterling was morbidly curious as to what Gatling had done, exactly, to bring this kind of wrath upon himself, and what final torture was awaiting the agent upon his return to consciousness, as Hardison would doubtlessly rain down some kind of techno-fury upon the man.

Sterling resigned himself to having to inform the higher ups that, once again, they would need a new agent to cover the Leverage case.

Too bad none of their former friends had become Interpol agents…although, one never knew with Spencer.

* * *

And that's a wrap.  I could probably have made this longer, but honestly I'm tired and want to sleep (which probably means that I'll stay up rewatching Leverage and knitting because that's what I've been doing with my life).

Kudos, comments, and concrit welcome.  Poke me at fins-illusion.tumblr.com

~Fins


End file.
